Known ideas for assisting a correct way of using an electric toothbrush are as follows.
Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which brushing time, brush pressure and the left and right orientation of a brush are detected and achievement degrees of brushing respectively on the left and right sides are displayed. Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration in which when a toothbrush is taken out from a charger base, a timer is actuated so as to measure brushing time. Patent Document 3 discloses a configuration in which brushing time is accumulated only with appropriate brush pressure, and notification is performed when an accumulated value reaches preliminarily set target time. Patent Document 4 discloses an idea in which the orientation about an axis of a toothbrush main body is detected by four stages or eight stages, and a brushing part is estimated from the detection result. Specifically, a plurality of fan shape sections is provided in the circumferential direction inside the main body. By detecting in which section a conductive ball is in from a change in electric resistance, the orientation of the toothbrush main body is estimated. However, such a mechanism is not easily downsized. Since a position of the ball is not stabilized due to a motion of the toothbrush, it is difficult to obtain high detection precision. In Patent Document 4, the number and time of brushing are recorded for each part, and evaluation on whether or not the brushing is appropriately performed is outputted.
Patent Document 5 discloses an electric toothbrush in which intervals for brushing of areas in an oral cavity are continuously displayed. Patent Document 6 discloses a tool for learning tooth brushing for children in which the brushing order is guided by lighting each tooth in order in a display unit shaped like a tooth row.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-315413
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-534095
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S57-190506
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-152217
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. H10-508765
Patent Document 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-116554